warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Perrin Sequence/@comment-83.42.253.229-20150220010036/@comment-117.120.18.132-20150226070208
Perrin are not lawful good .. if you're talking alignment I'd say they'd be Lawful Neutral. You wouldn't be anything other then neutral if your selling or else you'd be influenced by your customer and/or their situation. Perrin want a 'fair go for all' so they can deliver a fair trade for all, which benefits them. The death of someone is both a potential loss of compitition but also the potential loss of a customer (ie. income). The Lawful side just means they follow protocol and the defined rules of trade, commerse and culture. I agree that steel meridian are chaotic good. They fight because they must, because no one else will, and because to not fight is to die. Red Veil I'd say are pure Chaotic .. what they do is purely act on instinct rather then based on an overall outcome. Chaotic can side both with good and with evil, it depends on what whim takes them at the time but it's more so derived from who is taking 'action'. Chaos is change, action invokes change. I doubt Veil would pick the passive side, and this means they could align themselves with potentially any faction at any time. However this would align them well with Steel Meridian because Meridian are acting to defend those who need it at that time. To Red Veil the 'on a whim' basis required to defend against an agreessor would be something they could easily join with to assist. There is more chaos in the weak defender then there is in the incursion, so join the side that side that is formless and acting on instinct rather then those'' 'marching to war'. There is no ultimate victory in defence other then victory itself : if you win, you live. If you lose, you die. Red Veil would respect that. I've been struggling to work out why Perrin would be more opposed to Meridian then Red Veil, however I think this is because overall Perrin could manipulate Red Veil, and pretty much all the other factions. However Perrin ''would not be able to manipulate Meridan, since Merdian's fight is pretty much sacrifice. No deals, No arbitration, No influence. When Meridian step in the fight has already begun so there is no longer potential for recourse or trade. So this means as long as Meridian stay out of a conflict Perrin has a chance to make an income. New Loki would be Neutral Good. They want the universe to be a nicer place, but the current rules simply will not result in that .. so they ignore them to reach the outcome they require. Their ultimate goal over-rides everything, so the actions they take can drop to the lowest depths because the goal justifies it. Suda would be pure Neutral. The gathering of information regardless of events, however this also may entail the manipulation (or fabrication) of events to produce an outcome that generates the required information. They are like Perrin in a way in that they see everything as a potential source .. and potential information is very similar to potential currency : it often doesn't matter if the subject dies because the end result creates what you're after. Good, Bad, Lawful, etc doesn't come into it because you can be anything to create the scenerio to gather then information you require. Perrin on the other hand needs to follow laws and guides to maintain the structure their financial basis requires. Hexis are Lawful as they are focused purely on the Tenno. They'd be happy to ignore all the other races other then using them as a source to gain more knowledge and experience in their strive for greatness. Tenno are warriors, and warriors must excel .. so all else are cattle. Hexis to me are the opposite of Red Veil : Veil use what ever means to generate the transition in the universe they strive for, while Hexis are far more formal in their approach. Both will probably reach the same end result, but the journey's are vastly different.